However Long It Takes
by Fate's Silver Chain
Summary: After everything that had happened, Alex just hoped for some peace and normalcy- well, as much as he could get now-a-days anyway. But then again, when did anything ever go his way? (4)
1. Chapter 1

**Kidnapped. Tortured. Hurt. Alex was pulled from the grasp of Scorpia by the people he gave himself up for. Unfortunately, nobody had gathered the extent of his injuries, least of all himself. So when he'd woken up in hospital three weeks later, you could say he was annoyed, even when it seemed Scorpia wasn't quite ready to let him go. _(Sequel to Because That Was Expected)_**

* * *

Clink.

The metal fence shook slightly from the disturbing footsteps, catching its framework in the movement, leaving nothing but a memory in its wake. The ground crunched as the boots landed, their soles kicking up dust on the abandoned railway tracks as they ran, jumping the rusted metal in the shadow of the night.

It was late, that much he knew. Well past the appointed time, but he had no choice but to hope they were still there- he needed a way out, and he needed it fast.

The distance he had run was taking its toll on him he realised as he staggered up the second bank to the large field spread before him, the fastest way the pick up point. The mission had been short, but necessary, the only way MI6 had decided would be safe to get the information they needed. Little had they expected-

There, ahead, the chopper waited, its rotors still as he approached, still eating up ground despite the tiredness he should have felt. His mind felt nothing but relief- he could get away, he didn't have to stay there any longer with him, him he had met before in that little room where he did more than stitch him back up. The relief was overwhelming, nearly causing him to stumble before he made himself focus.

It didn't take him a minute to reach it, and throw open the doors, only to pause in the silence. Before him, the man lay, eyes wide and unseeing, catching his gaze just as much as the bullet hole between his eyes. To his left, was the click of a gun, its muzzle pressed to his temple as he froze.

A familiar man chuckled, pushing the gun further into him, pushing so hard Alex could feel the metal sliding into his skin, cutting its way through straight through his skull and into his brain where Three pulled the trigger and his head exploded in a-

* * *

Alex sat up sharply, panting hard in the silence. He forced himself to swallow the bile that had risen, the memory of the blood and the intent still present. It was the same thing every night; he kept imagining another mission, another problem he was forced to fix, which ended with him facing Three again, and his own death.

Swallowing again, Alex swung his legs over the side of the bed, heading towards the on suite bathroom of the hospital room.

Such trips at late hours were far from unusual for Alex by this point. Since he'd been taken from the heart monitoring machine (or rather he'd unclipped himself and forged a doctors signature that said he didn't need it) his nightmares had been his own problem, the nurses being blissfully unaware. Most of the time they presumed the late hours and early rising were part of being what he was.

That, he had to admit, was mainly because that was what he had told them.

The water that ran from the tap was cold, refreshingly so as he splashed it on his face, washing away the sweat that had formed there. The same way he had done every night since he had woken almost a week ago from the coma he had been in. It had been a surprise to him how badly he had been injured, he realised when he looked back. The memory of the pain was beginning to fade, as it did with time, but he could still remember the terror, and the belief that he would never make it out of there.

And then, he remembered with a grin, K-Unit had appeared. It's funny, really, how he hadn't expected them. There were so many things that could have happened, and yet instead, they had come. For him.

Of course it hadn't ended just like that, and he'd fainted (which Ben had not let him forget) in front of the SAS teams he had worked with a few times before. Bringing down a helicopter had helped, but not to himself.

Fainted! He scowled to himself as he walked back into the hospital room, switching on the bedside light and settling himself into the bed. Beside him was the work he had been sent from school since the May half term had ended during his stay. Finally, MI6 had found an excuse plausible enough to explain all the others he had been reluctant to give.

It had been decided that he had alveolar soft-part sarcoma. A cancer that occurred in teenagers, and that weakened his immune system immensely. Tom had come by to visit him once, and he'd explained what was going on.

MI6 had decided to move him from Chelsea. He was moving further up north, away from the city centre to start a new life. Alex scoffed. He was moving in with one of the agents they had sitting off duty while they recovered whilst they find a better placement. A babysitter more like. Someone who defiantly didn't like the idea either since he hadn't seen the man at all.

On the top of the pile, was a photo, and Alex paused to pick it up. The red haired womans smile was bright, as bright as he remembered as she stared back at him from the frame. It had been Ben who had told him how she had been found, strung up in the Whitehouse in America. He'd spoken about how the CIA had ran round for the following week like crazy, and how Joe Byrne had even called to offer his condolences during the time he had been out of it.

Apparently, Jones had called round as well. Ben had spoken to her, since he wanted nothing to do with her or Blunt if he could help it.

Before him, the door to the room cracked open a little, light pooling in through the gap. Eagle slipped in with a small smile.

"Hey."

Alex raised his eyebrows, putting the photograph back on the bedside table with a glance. "What are you doing here? I thought you were all staying at Ben's. Well, Fox's."

"Am. Wolf kicked me out when I woke him up with the TV since I couldn't sleep."

Alex nodded. "Still the same nightmare."

The tall man sighed, moving to sit on the chair beside the bed. "I can't help it. You have no idea what it felt like when you vanished on me. I didn't know what to do- if anything happened, it would have been my fault, Cub, my fault. I was the adult and instead-"

"Eagle, I'd already told you what I was going to do! There is no way that any of that was your fault. I knew what I was going into. It is not your fault, in any way."

He shook his head. "You've been saying that every time I come in here for the last four days."

"And each time you fall asleep in that chair, considerably a happier man." Alex rubbed his chin. "Maybe I should start charging and make you call me Doc."

"Sure thing Doc."

Alex looked at him blankly. "On second thoughts."

The man laughed, before leaning back, kicking his feet up onto the bed. "You know, it's funny. The first time you came to camp, the first time we met, you weren't like this."

"I could say the same about you." He shook his head, crossing his legs. "We never had much of a chance to talk, what with everything. And I was only there for 11 days anyway."

"Hm."

The two descended into silence, and it wasn't long before Eagle fell asleep, half on the bed, half in the chair. As the shadows shrunk, the clock on the wall ticking time away to sunrise, Alex worked his way through the work, looking up as Diana Meacher, the nurse came in.

She smiled at him, seeing Eagle on the chair not for the first time. "You always seem to have someone there with you when I come in of a morning, Alex. Before, it was always Jack-"

She paused, cringing as she watched him. Alex sighed, offering her a small smile.

"It's okay. She's gone, Diana, I just need to accept that."

She smiled back, moving in to open the blinds. "You know, it's okay to explode every once in a while."

"Yeah, well that would be messy." He murmured, thinking back to his nightmare where he head had been the things that- "And you'd have to clean it up." He finished, pushing the thought away.

She looked over at him, Eagle choosing that minute to let out a loud snore. "I don't know why you let him sleep in here; he makes so much noise! It's a miracle you ever sleep yourself."

Alex glanced at him before shrugging. "He just needs reassuring, Diana. He still blames himself, no matter what I say."

"Hmph." She turned, walking to the door where she glanced back once more. "And its Miss Meacher to you, Alex."

Eagle snored again loudly beside him, and Alex rolled his eyes, half tempted to throw the textbook in his lap at the man, before deciding it would be unfair on the book. It wasn't it's fault Eagle was an idiot. At the doorway, Fox chuckled, catching his attention.

Alex sighed. "You too? Sorry, but I'm running out of bed space for you to put your feet."

The man waved him off, moving further into the room with a grimace. "Him as well?"

He sighed again. "Am I the only one who understands that none of this is your fault?"

"We know that, kid. It just..."

"Doesn't make it any easier." He nodded, closing the book. "I get it."

Ben grinned, moving to sit in the cleared space. "You ready to get out of here?"

"Oh hell yeah. You have no idea how much I hate this." Alex hopped up, moving to the bag in the corner of the room Ben had brought whilst he'd still been in the coma. He shut the door over as he changed in the bathroom, calling out through the gap.

"You have any idea who I'm going to?"

"No. Sorry kid. I asked around some of the people I've worked with, and unless they're being very hush hush..."

He sighed, pushing it open with a grimace as he walked in, the top still in his hands. Ben's eyes caught on the scars on his chest, before he reluctantly dragged them up. "I need you to check the wrapping on them."

He nodded, standing as the boy turned, offering his back. With a light touch, he ran his hand across the material, pausing only to pull at the underside before stepping away. "Seems tight enough. Will you be okay to wrap it yourself for the next few months?"

Alex grimaced. "Don't think I'll have much choice in that respect. I'll be fine, Ben."

"If you say so."

"After everything?" He grinned and elbowed him in the side. "Come on. Give me some credit."

"For what? Fainting?"

"Oh boy."

There was a cough in the doorway, and the two turned to see Diana holding open the door, a figure behind him. "I believe your free to go now, Alex. I'll just get the discharge papers."

Crawley moved further into the room, his face blank.

Alex scowled. "You have got to be kidding me."

* * *

**(A/N) I bet you're all like 'Crawley? Why Crawley? Are you trying to bore us to death? This is Crawley- C-R-A-W-L-E-Y!' Well! Do not fear; he's not in this for long! You only have a week to wait for the next chapter :D **

**So what do you think of the first chapter of the sequel to 'Because That Was Expected'? Let me know how it compares :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Crawley coughed, the only sign of discomfort he showed. "You're not staying with me, Alex."

"Oh thank God." Alex closed his eyes, unable to hide the relief. Ben looked at him amused as he pulled the t-shirt on, hiding his face for a second.

He spoke up again. "So why are you here then?"

"Mrs Jones would like to-"

"No way in hell. Ben, you'll give me a lift, won't you? I presume you drove because Eagle certainly didn't."

He frowned. "What gave you the idea that I drove him here?"

"Because you don't trust anyone with your car. Especially Eagle." Behind them, the man let out a loud snore, almost in assent.

Crawley frowned. "Alex, you-"

"If Mrs Jones wants to talk to me, she knows my mobile number. She also knows that I'll ignore her calls. Either way, if she thinks I'm talking to her anytime soon, she is sorely mistaken. Be seeing you."

Alex slung his bag over his shoulder and strode out, straight past the man were he met Diana as she turned from the desk. With a smile, she handed him the papers.

"Try and stay out of trouble now, won't you?"

He laughed as he signed his name, placing them on the top. "It was nice to see you again."

Ben appeared with a small smile beside him. "You ready?"

"Sure."

The two moved to the elevator at the end of the hallway, talking softly to each other.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Ben muttered, pushing the button for the ground floor.

The doors before them dinged shut, cutting off Crawley's stare. "Hell no. I think it's more likely than not that you're going to be bombarded with phone calls, agent knocking on your door constantly, hell, maybe even Jones will show up. But who gives a damn."

The man sighed. "Couldn't you have said that before I decided to let you stay over?"

"No!" He cried, hand to his chest. "Where would the fun in that be?"

Ben rolled his eyes, head tipped back as he stared at the ceiling. "Of course. The fun."

Alex laughed a little as they stepped out, walking out the hospital without being questioned. It was only as they reached the car that they spoke again.

"You forgot about Eagle." Alex said as he slammed the door.

"Me? I think you forgot about him too."

"You were he last one out the room."

"So? You could have remembered him too."

"I did. I just thought it would ruin our awesome exit if I reminded you, for you to stop halfway down the corridor and turn back round to get him."

He was quiet for a minute, before he too closed his door. "He'll be fine. He'll find his own way back."

* * *

Wolf stretched carefully on the couch and pushed himself to his feet, grumbling all the while. "Where the hell is everyone?"

The phone rang on, sitting on the dark wooden table in the kitchen surrounded by leaflets from take away places from nearby. The four of them had fallen into a simple routine; whoever was in at the time would order food, and leave the majority in the fridge for when the rest came back from the hospital, no matter the time. It made things easier, and none of them knew how to cook any way.

Rubbing his face with one hand, he growled into the phone. "What."

"This is the bank-"

"He's not here." He grunted, throwing open the fridge to stare at the blank interior for a while without reason.

"We're not ringing about-"

"I'll tell him you called." Hanging up, he looked at the phone carefully before putting it in the fridge as it rang again. Without a word, he stumbled back to the couch were he collapsed again, burying his face into the cushions. Snake chuckled in the doorway, hair still wet.

Wolf flipped him one without moving from his position, sprawled across the space.

Snake grinned, walking past the man and into the kitchen, purposely ignoring the fridge where the phone was only muffled. "I know. You're not a morning person. You do remember Cub's being discharged today though?"

There was a noise from the couch, which he took as an affirmative. "Wonder what the guy he's staying with will be like." He muttered, more to himself than anyone.

Fox turned round the corner with a grin, startling him as he reached for a clean glass. "Good thing you've met the guy."

Alex looked round, frowning, bag slung over his shoulder. "Though it looks like I'll be looking after you." The two men glanced at the pile of dishes stacked on the sideboard, the bin beside it overflowing with take out wrappers. Fox moved to stand in front of it and hide it from view.

"Yeah, well, originally, you weren't staying with us."

Snake snorted. "Actually, I kind of agree with this line of thought. It is disgusting."

Wolf raised his head to look over the couch and into the kitchen. "There's nothing in the fridge. And none of us can cook anyway."

The boy hummed, still frowning. "You could have at least washed your dishes."

Beside Fox, the phone rang again, startling the man. "That's normal. Why is my fridge ringing?"

Snake shrugged. "Ask Wolf."

"Ask Eagle." The man muttered, rolling over. Alex opened the fridge door before answering, listening for a minute before hanging up and moving to the freezer.

"Don't ask Eagle. He doesn't have anything to do with the fridge ringing; for once. Where is he anyway?" The medic asked, watching the boy throw the icy phone into the drawer without batting an eyelid.

"At the hospital. Fox forgot to wake him up."

Said man huffed. "Now that's unfair, it's not like I'm babysitting him-"

Snake clapped him on the back as he walked past, moving towards the opposite exit that lead to the stairs. "Then why are you getting so worked up? He needs the sleep anyway."

"See!"

Alex rolled his eyes, moving to the living room where Wolf was lying, before backing away. "God Wolf!"

"What?"

"When was the last time you got a shower?" He held his nose as the man moved, sitting up to look at him.

"Tuesday. Why?"

"Wolf, it's Saturday. How did you even get into the hospital smelling like that?" He coughed as the man smelt himself and recoiled.

Fox grinned, handing Alex a glass of water. "They thought he was a patient himself. First day he was led down to the psychiatric ward. It's lucky he's scary, or they never would have double checked."

Wolf growled. "Shut up. That was hardly my fault."

"It's your fault you haven't had a shower." He pointed out, drinking from his own glass. "Anyway, go get one. We need to run the shop for food."

"Why?"

"Because Cub will cook for us now, won't you?"

The boy waved his hand nonchantedly, holding his nose again as Wolf passed. Switching off the light that was on above them, Alex moved across the room and threw open the window, the sunlight revealing the range of damage the four men had done to the room. He glanced at Fox grimly.

"And you live here?"

He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, well. There are more people here than normal. So more mess."

"You lost an huge opportunity." Snake mumbled, coming back in. "We could have made Eagle clean."

"Oh my God. Why didn't I think of that?"

Alex sighed. "Get some bin bags while you're out."

Snake raised his eyebrows. "You're not coming?"

He smiled. "No thanks. You can do the shopping."

"What are you going to do then?" Wolf muttered, walking in fully dressed.

"I'll think of something. Now go. Move." He shooed them out of the door with a grin, throwing the car keys to Ben before slamming the door. Sighing in relief, he dropped onto the couch in front of the tv, reaching for the remote with his bag resting beside him. Outside, Fox frowned, looking at the other two disbelieving.

"I just got kicked out of my own house."

Snake shook his head with a grin. "He has a point though. There's more or less a months worth of rubbish and dirt in the house."

The land rover was a dark blue, and filled most of the driveway due to its size. Wolf's car was on the pavement in front of the small garden that was overgrown with neglect and time, a startling difference in the neighbourhood it was settled in. Along the street, children of all ages were outside, each of them glancing at the group as they climbed into the dark car.

It wasn't a minute after they left that another car pulled up, two men in suits exiting and climbing to the door. The taller man knocked.

Alex threw open the door with a scowl, facing them without batting an eyelid. "Shove off."

"You're going to have to come with us."

He laughed, eyebrows raised. "And I bet that always works for you, huh?"

The shorter, older man wedged his foot in the doorway as the boy moved to close it, leaving a fists width of space. "Kid. I don't know what it is you've done, but when my boss says I have to bring you in, that's what I'm bloody well going to do."

Alex shook his head, letting the door open slightly so he could grab the man by the neck of his shirt, dragging him close.

"What are you, the mafia? No. You're going to listen to me, and listen to me closely. You're going to run straight back to Blunt and tell him I've warned him before. Tell him Jack was the promise, and he will have to face it sooner or later."

With the toe of his right foot, he hooked the mans polished shoe and forced it backwards, slamming the door with a grin. Behind him, the two men banged against the door, their voices muffled by the wood.

Alex sighed to himself, moving back into the living room. "Oh this is not going to be pleasant."

* * *

**(A/N) ****I told you it wouldn't be Crawley. I bet you didn't believe me either :D**** The plot is going to begin to take shape in next week's chapter. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Fox dropped the bags and the keys on the table in the living room with a huff, looking up to see Alex looking back at him from the living room doorway.

"You could at least come give us a hand."

"I'm a guest." Alex replied, grinning but moving to help anyway. Eagle stumbled through the doorway with bags of his own.

"I still can't believe you left me." He pouted, twisting to allow the two to pass him. "And now you're ignoring me."

Snake sighed, nudging him lightly with his foot. "Move it, you're making a queue."

He huffed, dumping the bags on the table dramatically. Alex closed the door behind the others, arms bare.

"Yeah, well you didn't exactly need a hand with six bags between the four of you."

"What ever." He sighed, rooting round one of the bags that had been put on the table. "Anyone hungry?"

"Fox, it's not even eleven." Wolf muttered, head resting against the wall with his eyes closed. "Eagle, I hate you. Why did you put the TV on so early? And why did you bang the door on the way out too?"

"Because I could." There was another muffled ringing, and Eagle looked round confused. "I'm not going crazy, am I?"

Fox turned to him, straight faced. "Why? What is it? You're not hearing things are you?"

"Yeah..." He frowned, glancing round. "Can't you hear that? It sounds like a phone, but it's deeper. Smothered."

Snake rubbed his chin. "Phone? I can't hear anything. Are you okay?"

"You are looking rather pale." Wolf added, cracking open one eye.

"Guy's, I'm not kidding. Can't you hear that?" Eagle moved round the room, stopping before the freezer. "It's coming from in here..."

Carefully, the rest of the room watching, the man pulled open the door, staring at the drawers for a minute before antagonizingly slowly opening each one. As he reached for the middle one, Fox stepped beside him quietly.

"Boo."

The scream that came from the man had the room in hysterics, Eagle blooming a deep red as he tried to calm himself down. Fox wiped at his eyes, barely able to form a sentence as they laughed.

"Oh my God."

Eagle growled, pulling the phone from the freezer that was still ringing. "That was so unfair."

Alex grinned, taking the phone from him and throwing it back in. "Yeah, well, it was hilarious."

"You scream like a girl!" Fox wheezed, hitting the desk and wiping his eyes. "That was priceless."

Snake chuckled, moving to empty one of the bags full of frozen stuff on top of the phone. Eagle watched, confused, face still red.

"Can I ask, why is the phone in the freezer?"

"Ask Cub. He put it there. Though it was originally in the fridge." He said, beside the man.

The boy shrugged. "Why not?" He asked as his own phone rung, causing him to frown and hang up. "Damn it I didn't mean actually call me Crawley. I was being sarcastic."

Fox grinned, turning to answer the door. "Yeah, well, I don't think he understands the meaning of the word smile, so it wouldn't surprise me that he didn't get it."

Alex scowled, flinging himself over the couch. "It's 6 at the door. Tell them we didn't order pizza."

Wolf frowned, watching him. "How do you know?"

"They called before. I told them to shove off, which probably didn't go off as well as I planned. And I didn't order pizza. Mainly because the phone was in the freezer."

In the hallway, there was a crash and a chorus of voices, sending each of the man diving for weapons. Alex pulled the gun from under the table where he had spotted it earlier when he had checked out the house, flipping over the couch to land a double foot plant on the first man's chest, causing him to stumble back into his following team mate. The invaders were in black, their combat issue vests and helmets routine for storming a house. Ignoring this, Alex winded the man, twisting him and knocking him down, gun pointed at the next ones third eye in the space between his eyes.

Everyone stopped at the click of the safety, Alex staring off the man without the goggles, a comrade of his with his own issue pointed at Fox who had been pushed into the room. Mrs Jones appeared from behind them.

"Alex."

"What do you want." His eyes never wavered, watching as the man beneath his gun twitched, unnerved. His own gun was held with Alex's other hand, pointing it to the wall where it was useless.

"Alex, put the gun down."

"What do you want."

She sighed, for once without a peppermint. "Alex, I can't talk whilst you hold that man at gun point."

Alex snorted. "Why not? You seem perfectly able to whilst I am."

"You are not going to shoot him."

He laughed, eyes still on the man. "I know that. You know that. But he didn't." Alex moved the gun, putting a knife to the mans throat instead as he attempted to swing his own gun round. "But never the less; if you don't mind."

"This is not going to work."

"And here I was thinking you were doing well. Cut to the chase, Jones. You know perfectly well I do not want to talk to you."

She unfolded her arms with a small sigh, watching him. "We need you to do a job for us Alex."

"Like hell. You can shove that idea right-"

Snake coughed quietly. "Cub."

Fox growled slightly, besides the woman. "He's not in any shape to be doing anything for you. He's just come out of hospital for Christs sake!"

"And yet, by the way he moved over that couch, he seems to be fine. You don't have a say in this Agent Daniels."

"Oh no. It's not Agent Daniels anymore, Mrs Jones. I quit. You can't go around treating your agents like this." He snapped, crossing his arms. The room stared at him for a minute, before shrugging.

"That's fine. Doesn't affect anything. Alex, you don't have a choice."

"You can't threaten me anymore. You lost the only thing you had over me the minute Jack was taken. I warned you."

The way he said it had the SAS men flinching, looking sorrowfully at the boy who hadn't moved. Around him, the men in black twitched, various fingers shifting on the trigger of their M4 rifles carefully. Instead, Jones sighed.

"I never wanted to use you. You know that. Don't make me turn into Blunt."

Alex stiffened slightly, unseen. "You have nothing."

"Do you want to push that? Are you sure? We are still your legal guardians."

His poker face steady, Alex lowered his arm, flicking the knife round to offer the handle to the man he had taken it from. "Lets get this over with. I suppose Blunt wants to see me as well."

Without a word, he walked out, leaving everyone stunned. Wolf coughed quietly as the SWAT team left after the boy. Mrs Jones glanced at Fox with a small smile.

"I'll do what I can for him, Daniels. If you're lucky, he won't leave your care. I expect your resignation letter first thing in the morning."

He nodded with a small smile to show his thanks as she left as well, sliding into the car Alex sat on the bonnet of as he waited. The black van left first, heading in the opposite direction to the bank, presumably having fulfilled its purpose. Eagle let the curtain drop back.

"What the hell was that all about?"

Fox sighed, moving to sit on the couch. "That was Jones showing that she has the power to do what she likes. It was her way of proving that she would go through a lot to bring Cub in. Though I think the SWAT team got more of surprise than he did."

Snake frowned, leaning against the wall. "Fox; is Cub being black mailed?"

"I don't know."

Wolf frowned, moving to sit beside him. "It sounds like it. He didn't exactly tell us how he got involved."

"Should we ask? When he comes back I mean." Eagle asked, still by the window.

Fox shook his head. "Are you sure you want to know?"

They settled into silence after that, each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

Blunt passed the file across the table, watching as he took it up reluctantly. Jones stood beside him.

"Alex, it is just a bit of surveillance."

He snorted, still not opening it, instead opting to stare at the two unwaveringly. "Because that always works out, huh Blunt."

The man ignored him, speaking as though he hadn't. "You will be enlisted under the name Michael Bormouth, 19, from Virginia. Byrne will explain the details of what you need to do, but this is essentially your chance to find the people who gave Jack to Scorpia."

"Funnily enough, they're sitting opposite me."

"Alex!" Jones cried, playing with the wrapper of the hard boiled sweet, the smell overwhelming.

Blunt carried on, ignoring the two. "You'll be put within a division, and from there, you will need to work out how to find the traitors. The details of your cover are in the file. I'm sure you know your way to Smithers."

Alex snorted, standing and walking out, thoroughly annoyed. Around him, various office workers watched him pass, confused as to why a child would be allowed to roam free. Nevertheless, no one approached him as he turned down one of the corridors. The door to the mans office was open.

"Ah! Alex my boy!" The mans voice echoed out, causing him to smile. At least there was one person at MI6 who was on his side.

* * *

**(A/N) Isn't Jones mean! We were just about to have a K-Unit/Alex guardianship fic! Huff. What can we do- no kidnapping. But don't worry; we won't be getting rid of K-Unit that easily! Let me know what you think :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Bare feet pounding across the cold concrete.

* * *

Fox yawned, stretching in the cool of the room. "Do we have anything in the fridge to eat?"

* * *

Water smacking against soles, creating an echo and a trail.

* * *

Snake grunted. "Yeah, but we can't cook so it doesn't make a difference."

* * *

Harsh breath meeting harsh cold, leaving lungs straining in the bitterness of frost.

* * *

"Order out then?" There were a chorus of assents from the places around the television screen, staring pointlessly at the re-runs.

* * *

Concrete became turf, turf undergrowth, the pathway becoming littered with branches and stones as civilisation turned to forests. Still feet pounded, slick and pained.

* * *

Fox pushed himself up, rummaging round in the kitchen before finding a mobile since they'd broken the house phone. They left it in the freezer anyway.

* * *

A cars headlights, blinded him as he rushed into the road, unable to move out of the way in time as the brakes slammed on, pulling short by less that a hairs breath. The boy sighed, shaking, watching a two figures got out the car, darting towards him before he collapsed, head cracking against the floor harshly, leaving nothing but black.

* * *

He hung up with a small smile, throwing the phone lazily back onto the pile of leaflets, before moving back to the couch where he rested against the arm. Eagle yawned from his seat, turning to glance at the man beside him. "How long is it going to be?"

"How the hell would I know?"

There was a knock on the door, startling the group. Snake frowned, glancing at the drawn curtains. "That can't be them. No delivery service is that fast."

Fox shrugged, moving to the door. "Yeah well, no body else knocks."

He reached out to grab the handle, the rest of the unit watching suspiciously when the door flew open of it's own accord, smacking the man in the face. He stepped back with a small yelp, hands going to his forehead as the figure grinned.

"Smooth Fox. Real smooth."

There was a beat of silence and disbelief where the men stared at the boy, before Eagle dived for him, falling over the bag strewn in the doorway in his haste. "Cub!"

He smiled, waving his arm a little, Fox the only one catching the wince as he stepped inside the house. Wolf and Snake rose to meet him in the kitchen.

"Where've you been this time?" Eagle asked, bouncing childishly. "What did you do? Did you blow anything up? Was it awesome?"

The others shook there head, smiling a little as Alex stepped back, raising his hands. "You know I can't tell you."

Pouting, he crossed his arms. "That is so unfair; how come I never get told anything?"

"Because you're an idiot, and you act like a child." Snake pointed out, grinning.

"Well someone has to!"

The group rolled their eyes, watching as Alex stretched. Fox closed the door finally, not looking out at the street. "What did you do?"

"Nothing much; you know, the usual." He shrugged, moving with them to the living room.

"You were gone for a month. Something had to have happened."

"It was twenty nine days."

"And?"

"Nothing happened."

"Really. You, the famous Alex-"

"Just leave it would you?" He mumbled, walking to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Snake frowned, watching him, seeing him tense as he reached into the cupboard.

"Did you damage your shoulder again?"

Alex paused, frowning. "No. And before you ask, yes, I've been the hospital."

"And likely broken back out." Snake muttered, watching as the boy pushed himself up and onto the counter to watch them.

He smiled. "They're the ones who gave me the discharge papers. But enough about me; what have you done whilst I've been gone?"

Eagle opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by a mobile phone. Fox looked at it dejectedly before answering.

"I thought I quit."

There was the noise of someone speaking on the other end, and the man moved away, leaving the rest of the unit with Alex.

Snake sighed, before glancing at him. "Are you sure you're-"

"Of course I'm fine." He replied, rolling his eyes. Wolf smiled a little as the two began to bicker, the mother hen ever persistent. Fox appeared beside him with a frown.

"We have two weeks before we are due to head back for a refresher training course."

"Why did MI6 call to tell you that?"

He shook his head. "Because Cub is required to go with us. Since he officially turned 15, 'extenuating circumstances' mean that he can't be left here, and that he needs to improve his fitness."

"So they want to keep an eye on him." Wolf growled, watching as Eagle was drawn into the argument.

"Essentially. Crawley just called this extensive PT."

He snorted, before moving over to the fridge and pulling out a six pack of beer. "Well, till then, lets make the most of it."

Fox laughed, watching as Eagle caught sight of the beer and followed the unit leader diligently into the living room. The door sounded again and he moved to get the order.

Snake crossed him arms, ignoring the sudden influx in noise from the living room. "Humour me."

"Damn it Snake, can't you just leave it?"

"Come on Cub. Just let me see and then I'll leave you alone."

The boy opened his mouth to reply but was cut off as Snake poked him in the shoulder, almost causing him to fall from the surface.

The medic growled. "You are not fine."

Alex sighed, before hopping off the top. "Fine. But once you've seen it, that's it."

Snake frowned, watching at the boy pulled the top over his head easily, way too skinny to be healthy. There were bruises littered all over his chest, along with hand prints along his arms and neck in a restraining manner, the only break were the holster for the knife was. The shoulder that had been injured was red and inflamed, the bruises nothing more than blood under the skin. It was a miracle he hadn't fainted at the touch.

Alex rolled his eyes at the silence. "I've had worse, Snake. You know that."

He snapped his eyes to the boys quickly, before looking at them again. "You're going to ruin your shoulder."

"You make it sound like it was my fault." He muttered patronizingly before pulling his top back on, ignoring the look Fox gave him as he entered. "And there is nothing you can do about it anyway."

"What dose of painkillers are you on?"

Alex snorted before moving away, into the living room to sit down next to Eagle. "What painkillers?"

"You're not on-" The man nearly exploded, causing the rest of the unit to frown in confusion as Alex sighed and cut him off.

"Of course I am. I just mean that they are no where near strong enough to be called painkillers. I don't even bother taking them since they last for little more than an hour."

Snake frowned before sitting down himself. Wolf looked between the two before shrugging, reaching out to pull the bag from Fox and pass him a beer. Snake accepted one of his own, sitting down easily to think over things for a while.

Eagle moved up for a minute, sitting back down as the noise from the tv changed to the opening adverts of a movie. Wolf rolled his eyes before passing round plates and being the first to take from the food on the table before them.

* * *

Snake glanced over at Alex to see his plate on the table, barely anything taken from it as the rest of the unit gambled around them. They were drunk, and badly, Snake able to feel the buzzing in his head as he watched the teenager.

"You need to eat more."

The boy shrugged, not taking his eyes from the scene across from him. "Not yet. Give it time and then, maybe."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He muttered, before narrowing his eyes. "Did you eat on this mission of yours?"

Alex sighed and looked at him, smiling. "I think the world takes precedence over me eating Snake. I'll get back into a normal diet soon enough."

Fox laughed loudly across from them where he was standing, before stumbling over to them. "Come on you two! Play a game!"

The teenager allowed himself to be pulled towards the circle, settling in to play as he watched Wolf deal the cards out. Again, as in Brecon Beacons, Eagle was attempting to cheat; and badly. Beside him, Fox was swapping the cards Eagle fished out to put into his hand so he ended up worse than he started off with.

And it was annoying Eagle to know end.

Snake brought the pack of beer, pushing the empty cans out of the way before placing them down. The round was quickly over, giving the two a chance to put in.

"Do you even know how to play poker kid?" Wolf asked, throwing the empty can over his shoulder to crack open a new one. Eagle copied him, missing the way his can sprayed the wall as he did so.

Alex frowned at the motion, but answered anyway. "Sure."

"You got anything to gamble with then? We play for real."

"What do you take me for?" Alex muttered.

Eagle glanced at him. "Use the money you get from your missions."

"That would be a first."

"What, a mission?" He asked confused, looking over startled.

"Being payed comes first." Alex peeled back the cards he had been dealt and looked up at the group.

Wolf voiced the communal thought. "You're not payed."

Alex smiled sarcastically. "It's not exactly like I can go up the counter of head quarters and say 'Hi, I work here; what's my salary for this months deadly, death inspiring mission' is it?"

The group looked at each other before shrugging, the alcohol slowing their thoughts. Fox flicked the speakers up slightly louder with a grin, ignoring the knocking from the front door.

"Ready to loose all your money Eagle?"

"You're going down Foxy!"

* * *

**(A/N) Here you go! Let me know if it was worth the wait :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Fox groaned, attempting to raise his head from the awkward position of draping off the couch. His hand more or less slapped his face as he tried to rub his eyes and look around the swirling room. Once properly conscious, he blinked heavily at the state of his house.

There was beer, sprayed up one wall, with more half empty cans creating small puddles through to the kitchen. Wolf was passed out upside down against one of the kitchen chairs, almost like he's fallen off and into sleep. Beside him, Snake rested one cheek against the table, no doubt ending up with the cards stuck to his face if he dared to move. Twisting back round, he froze when he found Eagle, lolling underneath him awkwardly. The two were twisted together as only a drunken sleep could do, and now that he had some semblance of sanity, he recognised that he couldn't pull himself free without waking him up.

There was a cough of a laugh from the doorway, and he turned to see Alex, grinning madly at the two of them. "Who knew?" He said, gesturing. "I always knew you'd make a great couple."

Fox stuttered, trying to find something to say as the boy vanished into the kitchen. There was the sound of the tap running, before he reappeared with two glasses of water, putting them beside Fox on a coffee table he was sure had been the wrong way up a minute ago, along with four painkillers.

"Leave two for Eagle would you?" He said as Fox went to grab them all.

"Oi, I have the mother of all hangovers; I can't even hear you properly because of the band inside my head."

"And so will Eagle. Leave him two will you?" Alex turned and walked into the kitchen, repeating the action and putting the glasses out of knocking distance of the two men. He walked back into the living room, to see Fox almost begging him with his eyes.

"Please help!" He murmured, indicating to Eagle. "This is so awkward."

Alex laughed, before moving behind the couch. "You ready?"

"Ready for what?"

Suddenly, the two were flying, a couple of seconds spent in the air, before crashing into the floor and sending the rubbish from last night over them. Alex laughed loudly, causing the two in the kitchen to stir as Fox swore madly at him and pulled himself to his feet, only pausing as the world spun.

"It worked didn't it?" He said, moving behind the couch. "Eagle's not-"

"Okay, I get the picture!" He muttered, seeing Snake move into the room. The man glanced at the mess with a wince, before dropping back onto the couch. "Screw this, we'll tidy up tomorrow."

Snake rubbed his forehead, still holding the glass after having taken the pain killers. "How much did we drink last night?"

"I don't think there's any beer left in the fridge if that helps." Alex called out, moving past Wolf and into the kitchen. There, he began to pull things out of the cupboards, pans ready to start cooking.

Wolf groaned in his seat. "God, why the hell did we drink so much?"

"I believe your words were 'let's make the most of it'?"

"Shut up Cub, no one likes a smart-"

"Wolf!"

"Hey, I remember what happened last night."

There was a beat of silence before all of the men moved into the kitchen, partly because of the statement, but mainly because of the smell of bacon that had begun to sizzle in the pan.

"Cub..."

"Well, you looked like you were enjoying yourself; heck even Fox was, when Eagle somehow ended up-"

"Okay, I get it!" The man muttered, ignoring the looks the rest of the unit shot him.

Snake shook his head. "Well, at the minute, I don't care. How long is food going to be?"

Alex snorted. "Not long. Just move all the junk out of the way so you have somewhere to sit."

"It's not junk!"

Wolf yawned loudly, wincing at the movement shortly afterwards. "Then its in disguise."

The man scowled, but lead the way out of the room never the less, and began to kick bottles and cans into one corner. Wolf and Snake just rolled their eyes and began to pick things up, setting things the right way up as Eagle stood behind Alex and drooled at the smell of bacon.

"Do you want me to test it? You know, just in case-"

"If you don't help out, you won't get any." Wolf threatened, walking past the doorway. Eagle glance between the two, pouting when Alex shrugged, and moved into the living room as well.

Moving back towards the fridge, the boy pulled out eggs, glancing round the kitchen almost idly while he did so. The house was a state- again. In a way, he wasn't surprised, considering not a single member of K Unit seemed to care about cleanliness. Pushing wrappers off the work top and towards the general vicinity of the bin, he put the box of eggs down. Snake slid in slower than he would have normally, rubbing his head absently.

"Cub, what exactly happened last night?"

Reaching for the bread to put in the toaster, Alex grinned. "Why? You feeling nervous Snake?"

"I don't think I'm the one who should be nervous." The man muttered, glancing at the over flowing bin and deciding to take a binbag out of the draw to sort it.

"Now that's true."

"Did you take any painkillers this morning?"

Alex glanced over his shoulder at him with a look that said it all. The man just shrugged, trying of the plastic and dumping it beside the door.

"Just wondering."

Alex turned back in time to catch the toast as it popped up. "I'm not going to suddenly collapse on you."

Snake leant on the counter top, watching, but silent.

The boy just sighed, fixing the food absently. "I'm not, Snake. I've been a lot worse, and like with all things, I'll heal. Eventually."

"We're going back to Brecon Beacons in two weeks. You're not going to have time to heal."

"Two weeks is plenty of time."

"Your shoulder-"

Alex set the plates on the table with a roll of his eyes. "You're forgetting one major thing here, Snake. I don't have a choice. It's not like I signed up to go back to hell."

There was a shout, and the two men looked up to see Eagle dart through the doorway and towards the plates of food as fast as was humanly possible. With a grin, he began to use his fingers to pick at the food all the whilst walking towards the living room. The others who had followed him in at the shout shook their heads, moving out the way when it became clear the man wasn't looking where he was going.

As the others picked up there plates, there was a crash and a whine from the couch. Fox began to laugh when he saw Eagle on the floor, with half his food down his top.

Wolf kicked him out the way as he sat down, shortly followed be Snake.

"That was mean."

The group rolled their eyes as the man began to pick pieces of bacon off himself and eat it without a problem. Alex moved in to the room and sat beside the couch, picking at his food absently whilst watching as the rest of K Unit interacted. The normality washed over him, and after a minute, he began to relax just watching them.

Last night had been refreshing. The group around him had been open (though that may have had something to do with the amount of alcohol consumed), and although he pretended otherwise, he knew he could tell them anything. Whilst they may not understand it, it was nice to know that they were there. They cared, and that was all he needed for now.

Fox bit down on the bacon sandwich he had made himself and sighed. "Cub, your cooking skills are heavenly."

"That's only because you've been eating crap for the last twenty nine days."

"A month, Cub, of hell. My taste buds were crying during that time."

Wolf rolled his eyes and settled back, plate already empty. "Shut up, it wasn't that bad."

"By the rate we were going though, we won't survive training this time round." Snake muttered, glancing back into the kitchen remembering the pile of rubbish that had accumulated.

Eagle shrugged. "That's what training is for though; getting back into shape."

Fox's head thudded against the back of the couch. "Oh God, the Sarge is going to slaughter us."

"Maybe we should go the gym for few hours?"

Eagle shook his head reverently. "What about the light?"

Alex snorted. Snake sighed, listening to them. "Does anyone even have a gym membership still in date?"

There was a second of silence, before Alex snorted again. "Well, that works."

"We could always just jog around the block a few times?" Fox suggested, ignoring the cries of Eagle.

Wolf just shrugged, closing his eyes. "Maybe later."

Standing slowly, Alex picked up several of the plates that were lying around and moved into the kitchen. Putting them to one side, he began to fill the sink, half listening to the quiet conversation behind him. Fox appeared soon after with a few more plates, smiling a little.

"You don't have to do that you know."

"If I don't, who's going to." There was a pause. "Exactly."

The man snorted, but picked up a teatowel and began to dry the plates. "So what did you do on your mission then?"

"Fox."

"Well it was worth a try, wasn't it."

* * *

**(A/N) I bet half of you were thinking I'd fallen into an oubliette or something :D Ha ha let me know what you think :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Alex pulled on the laces harshly, foot planted on the back of the couch as he tied the boots. Around him, the rest of K Unit bustled, supposedly preparing to go to Brecon Beacons.

Snake eyed his foot distastefully, despite the fact that they were brand new. "I wish you wouldn't do that."

The boy looked up, ducking as Eagles coat was thrown. "Do what?"

"That!"

"I'm not doing anything."

There was a crash from the stairs, and the two men turned to see Eagle sprawled at the bottom, the contents of his bag sprawled round him. Fox stepped over him as he came down.

"Anyone know what time the car's being dropped off?"

Wolf shrugged from the kitchen, a piece of toast in hand. "Doesn't matter, we're never ready anyway."

"Who's dropping it off?"

"Deer I think. But he has to drop the rest of B-Unit off before getting here."

The door bell rang, and Snake sighed. "Why does this always happen?" He muttered as he walked to answer it.

Fox stretched beside Alex with a small grin, running a hand through his hair in an attempt to tidy it. The boy just looked amused, laughing inwardly at the piece that stuck up at an odd angle, and refused to be budged. Behind him, Eagle scraped everything up with one arm, stuffing it all into the bag.

Slinging his own over his shoulder, Alex led the way out of the house, Fox shouting back at Eagle as he threatened to lock him in the house. The man stumbled out, still struggling with the stuff, and pretty much fell into the car.

Snake rolled his eyes as he stood next to Deer, who watched on amused. Wolf shut the door of the jeep with a sigh, before moving to take the keys from the man.

"How was the Sarge when you left? Are we going to make it through the week, or should we just duck and run the minute we get there?"

The man shrugged, running a hand through his hair. "Same old. Word of warning though, we've been put on prison duty. Got about 15 men held in the southern building, and the SAS have been told to keep them there. Some kind of organisation that went down not long ago."

"What? Why are they there? Shouldn't they have been transferred?"

Deer shrugged. "Apparently the place they were originally meant for got attacked, meaning they had no where else to go. To be honest though, they pretty much keep to themselves. They haven't spoke a word of English to any of the units as far as I know."

"Weird." Snake muttered, crossing his arms.

"Don't need to tell me. You'll probably be drafted into guard duty some time over your training."

Wolf nodded, and clapped him on the shoulder. "Thanks for the heads up."

With a nod, the man turned, and strode off down the street. The two men watched him for a minute, before the medic spoke quietly. "You don't think..."

"We'll know when we get there." He replied, moving towards the car. "Lets just focus on not killing Eagle for the minute."

* * *

"Didn't you just miss this place! The wet weather, the mud, the Sargeant screaming at you, the mud."

"Oh shut up Eagle, you don't need to remind us."

"I don't know why you hate it."

"Because its hell on earth."

"You're just a sour puss."

Alex cracked an eye open from where he lounged between Fox and Eagle, the two of whom had proceeded to argue since they had left the house. In front, Snake was stoic, more so than usual, while Wolf remained his usual chipper self.

Pulling into the car park next to the main office building, K Unit tumbled from the car and stretched their tired muscles, before moving towards the doors where they had to sign in. There was mud, dried across the wooden floors, and behind the main desk, a member of S Unit sat, rubbing his leg absently.

"Racoon!" Eagle cried, bouncing forward round the rest of the unit. "Hows it been? Has your leg healed yet?"

The pale skinned man just smiled. "Nice to see you too Eagle. Back for training?"

"Oh yes! I can't wait to see the Sargeant-"

Wolf elbowed him out the way playfully, moving up to sign in. The man before him shook his head, casting a glance at the rest of the group.

"Didn't know you were back Fox?"

"Spying wasn't really my thing, turns out." He said, moving forward. "What happened to you?"

"Attacked in the Bavardi slums after a mission. Its not as bad as everyone makes out though." He muttered, handing over a few more clip boards with the necessary paperwork. "Have you heard about the situation here? The Sarge is going to want to brief you about it."

Wolf and Snake glanced at each other. "A little. Deer mentioned it when he dropped the jeep off."

"Hm." The man said, before pushing himself to his feet and leading them down the corridor. Taking a key from his pocket, he opened the stores, and stepped aside, allowing the men to get their own kit.

"Just take your stuff to your barrack before heading up to see him." He called over his shoulder as he walked away back to the desk.

Ten minutes later had the five men standing outside the Sargeants office, waiting for the man. There was a minute of silence, before the gruff voice they all knew called them in.

The inside was not much different from any other of the buildings; dark, and muddy. The only furniture in the room was the huge, bulking desk, and the chair in which the man sat, staring at them as they walked in and stood to the attention.

Alex couldn't help but notice that the man looked slightly more haggard than the last time he had been here, eyes a shade darker and a shadow cast across his chin. The papers across his desk seemed to scream of late night work, and there were many rings from where mugs had sat over time.

K Unit stood to attention, and waited as he looked them over, his normal glare not present. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ben frown slightly, as he took in the same signs.

"At ease." He said finally, before ruffling through his desk. "As I'm sure you've been notified, you're back for a refresher course. I expect you to keep up Cub; we don't appreciate slackers here. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now, there have been some... changes, since you've been here last. You will be routered into guard duty during your stay. You are not to talk to the prisoners, and anything they do say, I want to know. They are never to be left alone, at any point in time. I expect you to be able to handle this and your training without out any problems. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Get out of my sight. Your time table should be in your barracks. You start tomorrow."

Turning as one, the five trampled out of the cabin and into the damp air. The skys were grey and over cast, as they often were at Brecon Beacons.

Grinning, Eagle turned to shout at some of the men who were coming out of the shooting range, almost dancing over to them with Snake and Wolf not far behind. Fox paused, glancing towards Alex, who was staring in the direction of the building were the men were being held.

"Somethings not right."

The teenager shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. "It never is."

"Did you see him? If its got the Sarge worried, than I'm beginning to think this is bigger than we know."

"Hm."

Fox turned to him bodily, tilting his head. "You're not being very forthcoming. Normally, you'd be all over this by now, deciding to sneak off to find out who they are and what they're doing here. And not settling for some lazy excuse either."

Alex grinned. "Who says I'm not going to? After all, we have, what? Three, four months of training? Plenty of time."

The man stared as he walked away, frowning, before shrugging and following him to where the rest of K Unit were talking. Cougar's voice was audible at a distance, as he argued with Eagle about all the horse jokes he was coming up with.

"I told you! My name is not Horse!"

"What ever you say Horse."

The man threw up his hands in exasperation, grumbling as he turned and stalked away. Mouse smiled a little, glancing at Wolf. "I definitely do not envy you."

The man just shrugged.

"You back for a full training course?"

Snake answered him with a sigh. "Just a refresher. And a little extensive PT I think they said."

"PT? Who for?" Beetle asked from behind his unit leader.

Eagle slung an arm over their youngest member as he moved into the sort of circle they'd unwittingly formed. "Why Cub of course! Can't take him anywhere."

Alex rolled his eyes and elbowed the man in the side, causing him to double up and back away.

Mouse stared at him a little. "Aren't you a bit young?"

"Tell that to the rest of the world." Snake grumbled, ignoring the looks he was given by the opposite unit. "Whats this business with guard duty anyway?"

The men shrugged almost in unison. "Got here about three, four weeks ago? SO sent them apparently, if we're to believe whats been passing round."

Wolf and Snake traded glances, before turning to Cub. Fox was already staring at him.

The boy rolled his eyes. "And why, pray tell, are you looking at me like that?"

"Well, it is..."

"And you are..."

"And you do generally know..."

Eagle looked over at the other unit, and then back to the rest of his unit, utter confusion on his face.

"What are you lot going on about?"

* * *

**(A/N) New chapter! Sorry it's been so long :D **


End file.
